


DIY Boyfriend

by journeythroughtherain



Series: Bingo fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Crafts, Crochet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Photography, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, and not just because they're made of yarn, it's all very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain
Summary: Bucky is tired of being alone and decides to take matters into his own hands. A short story made with a little bit of yarn and a lot of love.My contribution to the Comic Winteriron collection in honor of 616!Bucky Barnes' birthday!





	1. Steps 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> The plan was to finish Tony in time for this collection too, but unfortunately time flew away from me! It looks like Bucky's got it covered, though.

**_Step one:_ **  
Get struck by a sudden sense of existential dread and immense loneliness, and realize you don't want to spend the rest of your life alone.

  
_"What am I even doing with my life?"_

**_Step two:_ **  
Make a suitable container in your preferred boyfriend material.

  
_"I like my boyfriends how I like my blankets: Soft and warm and convenient to drape around me when I want to snuggle."_

**_Step three:_ **  
Add water and lots of love, then hang to dry. Make sure the container gets enough sunlight for optimal growth.

  
_*Humming*_

**_Step four:_ **  
Take well earned nap while you wait for your boyfriend to grow.

  
_"Zzzzzz"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yes, I will post pictures of the final result when ~~I am~~ Bucky is done.


	2. Steps 5-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky finally gets to meet his freshly grown boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (or, technically, the two figures) is my fill for the square G1: "Height Difference" of my 2019 Winteriron Bingo.

**_Step five:_ **  
After a good night's sleep, you should be well rested and ready to meet your new homegrown boyfriend. (Worrying about bed hair is unecessary; your boyfriend is guaranteed to love you as you are.)

  
_*Yawn*_  
_"Wha's 'at about bed hair... 'm wearing a cowl...?"_

**_Step five-point-five:_ **  
Take a moment to celebrate the successful cultivation of your new beau! (This step is not required, but it is highly recommended, and also very hard to avoid.) 

  
_!!!!!_

**_Step six:_ **  
Carefully extract your boyfriend from his perch.

  
_"Down we go!"_

**_Step seven:_ **  
Don't be rude. Introduce yourself.

  
_"James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."  
"Anthony Stark, Call me Tony."_

**_Step eight:_ **  
Get lost in his eyes.

  
_"Hi..."  
"Hi yourself."_

**_Step nine:_ **  
Ensure compatibility by giving a loving hug. Make sure watch the response to determine your level of affinity.

  
_'Soft... Warm... Convenient for draping around me... Perfect.'  
'Sweet... Cuddly... Adorably short and hug shaped... Perfect.'_

**_Step ten:_ **  
If proved compatible, congratulations! Your DIY boyfriend is officially a success. Celebrate as you see fit!

  
_"♥"  
"♥"_

  
_"Wh-"  
"And off we go!"_

  
_"Off to where??"  
"To cuddle, of course!"_

  
_♥♥♥_

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The end of this litte photostory. I have to admit, playing around with these two and setting up the photos were more fun than I expected! I also learned something like three or four new crocheting techniques as I was making them, so that's neat.


End file.
